<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I remember even if you don't by Tigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060274">I remember even if you don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi'>Tigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I remember even if you don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,You are dead."</p><p>,,I am."agreed the man standing in Skulldugerys living room.<br/>
,,But so are you."added he.</p><p>,,I am, but you don't walk anymore. You can't breathe you are truly death or you would have come back."said the Skeleton, tilting it head.</p><p>,,Yes I would have. I was like this, loyal till death, literally."said the man amused</p><p>,,What do you want Hopeless?"asked Skulldugery sadly. He was tired of this imagine of his friend. He still could imagine Hopeless red hair and his devilish red eyes, matching his hair.<br/>
But other feathers seemed blurred and Skulldugery knew why.</p><p>,,Not what do you want? I am only an imagine if your subconscious. I burned I died."said Hopeless coldly.</p><p>,,I know."said Skulldugery softly. That was part of why he still wanted to talk to Hopeless. He wanted to comfort his friend, talk about the pain of dying.<br/>
And he wanted Hopeless to comfort him. He urged for Hopeless to take him in his arms and say to him, I forgive you.</p><p>,,Good. Than stop waking me up from my death and accept it. So concentrate why am I here?"urged Hopeless him to concentrate.</p><p>,,Valkyrie."said Skulldugery.<br/>
No suprise there, it was always Valkyrie.<br/>
After all she was his partner.</p><p>,,Good boy."said Hopeless and smiled.<br/>
Skulldugery snorted, typically Hopeless. Sometimes Hopeless seemed to forget they weren't some dogs.</p><p>,,But with Valkyrie is everything right.."began Skulldugery.</p><p>,,No stop. You want everything to be right with her, but it simply isn't."growled Hopeless. Furious red eyes glared at him.</p><p>,,The vampire again?"</p><p>,,No you idiot. Not the vampire not the teleporter either. They are not important, neither of them will last. Can't you use the air, were your brain would be?"</p><p>,,I am putting sometimes use to it, yes."</p><p>,,Good, the use it. Not the vampire not the teleporter. What problem do you have?"asked Hopeless.</p><p>,,Darquesse, but she is a different matter..."</p><p>,,No she isn't. Valkyrie, Darquesse. Two names. But are they two persons?"asked Hopeless.<br/>
Skulldugery froze.</p><p>,,No they are not."whispered Skulldugery.</p><p>,,You see, wasn't so bad, wasn't it? Can I die now again?"asked Hopeless bored.</p><p>,,No, I need to know why you told me. I mean that you knew means that I knew."</p><p>,,Yes you know but you didn't wanted to accept it. You didn't wanted her to be a second Lord Vile."said Hopeless his voice soft, understanding.</p><p>,,She isn't, she won't be."</p><p>,,Are you sure? Are you going to see if you are right? Do you think the world can survive another Lord Vile?"</p><p>,,No."</p><p>,,Would Valkyrie want to be Darquesse?"</p><p>,,No."</p><p>,,Would she rather die than kill every living thing on earth?"</p><p>,,I don't know."<br/>
The answer was quick and a reflex for Skulldugery.</p><p>,,No, you do know. Don't lie to yourself."growled Hopeless.</p><p>,,Yes, she would rather die."said Skulldugery,wishing he hadn't to.</p><p>,,Than you know what to do. I can go now."suddenly Hopeless vanished.</p><p>Skullduggery stopped meditating and woke up.</p><p>Slowly he raised his head and then didn't moved anymore.<br/>He couldn't believe it.<br/>And yet he knew.<br/>It was the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>